1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for accurately measuring and dispensing product, and more particularly to an effective and efficient apparatus and method of applying a predetermined amount of product to a given surface area using a metered dosing bottle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Chemical products dispensed from a container are often used to clean or kill germs on surfaces, such as bathroom sinks, tubs, kitchen counters, etc. The chemicals, however, can be ineffective if the proper amount per surface area is not applied. Moreover, applying too much of the product per surface area can lead to waste. In some situations, too much product can lead to damage to the covered surface area.
The present invention addresses these problems and provides for an effective and efficient apparatus and method for accurately measuring and applying a predetermined amount of product to a given surface area.
In addition, the present invention addresses dispensing product to a given surface area from a dosing chamber within a spray bottle that holds a selectable amount of product.